


Morphine is my newfound confidence

by Bitchycornish



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Del meeko - Freeform, F/M, Fancy, I Think Its Cute, Iden Versio - Freeform, Love decleration, Minor Swearing, On BOTH SIDES, PDA, There is swearing, but not like the best swear words, fancy ball, i love pda, kind of pda, like swearing like twice, orange dress, there will be pda
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 06:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14827208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitchycornish/pseuds/Bitchycornish
Summary: Del’s injured and unable to attend an event full of stuck up scotch drinkers.Unluckily Iden is required to attendGood thing Del decides to crash the event and he may or may not only be wearing boxers





	Morphine is my newfound confidence

**Author's Note:**

> Hard core inspired by angstyteenagetrash (Ao3) and themilleniumfalcons (tumblr) they’re 2 diff people but so good!!

It was a big event, huge. It was rewarding a recent mission from the rebels. All the important guys were here. Iden stood in the centre (no matter were she was in the room she had an air about her), she wore an orange dress, with the skirt pulling of the side and up to her waist. 

At the moment she was engaging in pleasant conversation with a general of sorts, usually she at least tried to delegate some of her brain power to conversations with people she would never (and be happy with that) be seeing again. But then again usually Del stood next to her passing her another glass of champagne every time hers came dangerously close to only being used to delay her answers one last time.

Del had a gift. To blend into his surroundings, he could walk into a room filled with the most talkative (downright annoying) people she could dream of, in boxers and still the only person who would see or notice him would be Iden. Definitely not looking at his chest. Or maybe just a glance and then just a dry look and a “why the fuck are you naked”. Some of the things del does she swears doesn’t even deserve a question mark. Then again she has been asked 4 times so far were Del is. So maybe her analogy of walking into a room in boxers is inaccurate.

“Hello dearie, where’s the boy at? You know lovely the one that’s glued to your side.” Exclaimed from her right.

The woman who had just spoke seemed to be in the same champagne dilemma as her - it had run out about, what would be at least 1 glass ago- she spoke like someone that everyone loved and she knew it. She had a look in her eyes that showed she was determined to befriend me also. Which in Iden’s experience, it’s quite hard to hold such a large amount of any emotion in your eyes when you have a couple glasses under your belt. (She’s had a multitude of experience under her belt, next to the glasses, every time she tried to lie to her father about her whereabouts that night) 

“He was injured in the latest mission, he’s in the medibay heavily sedated, me and quite a few others deemed him unfit for an event such as this one” she smiled whilst speaking, just because she was a missing a certain someone who was probably spitting gibberish in a hospital bed, doesn’t mean she wants to seem a complete asshole. 

“That’s such a shame, I’m sure you’re devastated, you were always smitten with each other, got along like wildfire you did. You looked quite a team making the rounds around all these stuffy events.” She looked thoughtfully for what iden believed was meant to be a couple seconds but the alcohol had obviously had some affect and it stretched on for a while. “Thinking about it I don’t think I have seen either of you without the other!” 

As she was about to respond, what she was going to say she was still unsure with, she was just hoping that as she forced her mouth open something would come out. 

As it happened though it turns out that her past analogy of del walking into a room in boxers and not being noticed, didn’t cover the added variable of he could also be bleeding from a stab wound on his left side, that had previously been stitched up and decidedly not bleeding. 

“Iden! Iden” 

Iden was just staring in shock. No emotion could be seen in her face. She took a couple of step forwards in the direction of del when he said it.

“Iden, I love you” 

She stopped walking.

Now that definitely threw Iden off. Not that is was unwelcome or anything, just. She was completely oblivious. Was he serious? Or was he just high of morphine? She looked him over, up and down. She saw how her silence was killing him. How, yes maybe his newfound confidence is from the painkiller but that doesn’t make it any less true. Iden can see it in his eyes that he isn’t lying. That he isn’t making it up. That it’s not the morphine talking. And that it’s not something that’s only been there for a day or so. It’s been manifesting for years and years. 

She looked right at him, and then again maybe her newfound confidence is also from the champagne but she believes she’s sobered up at least partially by now. She rolls her eyes at how absurd he looks right now and how he has to choose now to say anything, now. Then mouthed

“I love you, too”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. first fanfic I’ve ever wrote, sooo that’s cool. This is one of two. Next chapters gonna be leading on directly from this, like direct, direct. Tell me what you want. I’ll write anything don’t really care!!!!  
>  Love ya all


End file.
